lavenderfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wormow/Interview with 'Lavender' Writer on The Ravenled Chronicles
Q: Can you explain to us just what is 'The Ravenled Chronicles'? A: The Ravenled Chronicles is essentially a separate set of stories from Lavender that focus on several different characters that you've met before. In Lavender, you're mainly set on Sydney and her friend's point of view, but in this spin-off series we can sort of focus on someone else and see their perspective, see their background and see their story. While each chapter may feature many familiar faces, the idea is that each chapter solely focuses on one person that you've met in the original Lavender story. The chapters are also set in their own timeline, meaning some chapters might be set all the way back before George was kiled, and some might be in the current timeline. Q: Are there any big reveals and is the spin-off essential to learning more about the mythology? A: At first we planned to make sure they were separate entries and that readers didn't need to read these chapters to understand the main story, and really, you don't but by not reading the chronicle chapters than you're missing out on a lot. We do have a lot of major reveals and questions answered in these chapters, so if you're looking for answers then I recommend reading this series. However, when needed, we do briefly explain whatever is first shown in the spin-off in the main series but to get a full understanding, you should read this as well. Q: Originally the series was only suppose to have two chapters, now it's five. Why? A: The original plan was to have two chapters in between each break of Lavender. When I was writing 'Blood Red Raven', the plan was to show quick flashbacks to whoever 'A' is in action at the end of that chapter as our cliffhanger but then I decided it'd be much cooler to show fully A's motivations from the beginning to end so we added another chapter featured just on 'A'. So we extended it to 3 instead of 2. We're kind of upgrading three character's roles from 1A in 1B to the regular cast and for two of them, I really needed readers to feel for them and get to know them a little better so we can head straight into the story so I added two more chapters to focus on them before we begin 1B. Q: Why are three character's roles being upgraded? And who are they? A: I can't tell you that as it's suppose to be one of the big reveals during the first chapter back but let's just say some people are MIA and have to be replaced. Q: 'A' is being revealed tonight, how will the story go moving forward without that mystery? A: I mean, who is 'A' isn't the defining mystery of the story in my opinion - it's so much more complex and there's so much more to the mythology than just that. I can't really say how the story will move forward, but you will get some sort of resolution to that storyline tonight and then we'll of course end on a cliffhanger that will carry over to 1B. But you won't see a definite plot for 1B until the first chapter back. Q: How many chapters are in the first book? A: Right now, the goal is to have the book be split into two parts so 1A which ends tonight and 1B. Both are suppose to be around the same length, maybe 1B will be a little longer so around 30 chapters in total but we're thinking about merging what was originally planned to be the sequel's first half as the first book's C part. But that's not final yet, we'll see. Q: There's a sequel? Woops! Shh. Category:Blog posts